


distorted

by diortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, yuta’s sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diortaeil/pseuds/diortaeil
Summary: the world is burning (yuta thinks).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heat is too strong, yuta knows it’s going to end soon.

it’s burning outside. yuta doesn’t want to look out of the window, the blinds are down. the heat is striking. taeyong’s sitting on the new black leather couch that makes squeaky sounds whenever you move. he’s impatient, fidgeting with his hands. yuta stays calm, he’s sitting on the chair next to the dinnertable. it’s 8 pm and the sun sets soon.

”we should go out. we’ve been in here for days”, he says and yuta’s confused. they’ve only stayed inside the hotel for a couple of hours. the fan is loud and drums in his ears. days? that’s impossible.

”come on, please”, taeyong begs with a gentle voice. yuta doesn’t dare to look out. ”only for a minute or so.”

he stands up after a few minutes of consideration. he nods at taeyong. taeyong makes his move to walk and opens the patio door. yuta closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to see the fire.

there are three loungers on the patio. taeyong moves one so it scrapes against the tiles. yuta stands still.

”yuta, stop playing around. you’re scaring me, open your eyes”, taeyong’s voice is shaky and yuta feels bad for frightening taeyong so he opens his eyes slowly, preparing for the worst.

there is no fire. where’s the fire? it’s only strong heat. the palm trees move with the wind and the sky is orange. yuta sucks in a sharp breath. 

taeyong sits down on one of the loungers. he isn’t wearing any clothes besides his boxers. yuta’s dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. 

”sit down. the weather’s nice, isn’t it?” taeyong asks, voice tender and yuta nods while he sits down. the fence around the patio is high and you can only see palm trees and a few other apartments. to get to the pool you have to unlock another patio door that’s built in the fence. it’s nowhere near old and worn down. the apartments are new and fresh.

”yuta?” he’s worried, yuta can tell. taeyong’s been acting weird ever since they came here. something must be terrifyingly wrong. 

yuta doesn’t answer, he lays down on the lounger and looks up at the sky.  
it isn’t burning. why? 

”yuta?” he asks again. yuta looks up, only to see taeyong coming towards him. he crawls up agains yuta, lays his head on yuta’s chest and his right hand on yuta’s stomach. their legs are tangled. yuta wraps his arms around taeyong. the lounger is cramped but yuta likes the warmth, he usually doesn’t.

taeyong is sniffling. is it because the world isn’t burning? yuta’s happy over it, why isn’t taeyong happy? why is taeyong crying and wetting yuta’s shirt?

the sky is shifting. it’s almost completely dark now. taeyong’s still sad.

”yongie why are you crying?” yuta wonders in a small voice. he caresses taeyong’s side.

they’ve been laying like this for many hours. barely moved an inch. yuta thinks it’s hours at least. taeyong’s been sobbing for an awfully long time.

”i-i don’t know yuta”, he whispers. yuta doesn’t ask more.

why isn’t it burning? it was supposed to burn. it was supposed to end it all. but there is still a world and they are still alive. yuta finds it crazy. he was supposed to die. but he didn’t. is he going to die soon? he is going to die soon instead. he knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta thinks it’s dumb to forget reality, how can you do that?

he floats on water. it’s pitch black outside besides the small lamp lightining up the patio. the stars shine bright on the sky. yuta sees a plane. taeyong’s sitting with his feet in the water.

the water splashes against the edges of the pool, yuta hears it. he has a melody on his mind. a song about forgetting reality, a pretty dumb song yuta thinks. why would someone forget reality?

it’s still warm outside. there’s a strong smell of chlorine. the plane is almost out of sight on the sky. it’s silent besides crickets and a distant sound of traffic. their hotel isn’t far away from the big road.

”yuta it’s already 11 pm, you should take your meds”, taeyong informs. 

he can’t feel anything. he lets his body become one with the water. 

it’s all going to end. everything. it’s only a matter of time. taeyong will die. yuta will die.

”please yuta im begging you. you really need to take your meds, especially now”, taeyong is barely hearable, he speaks in a small voice. 

yuta doesn’t know why taeyong’s been acting like his mother ever since they came here. they’re the same age and yuta doesn’t need to be taken care of.

”i’ll go fetch your meds and water. stay here”, he demands, yuta doesn’t say anything when taeyong stands up and runs to the stairs leading to their small hotel apartment. 

he comes down with a water bottle and he’s holding small pills in his hand. 

yuta swims to the edge where taeyong’s standing.

”what’s that?”, yuta asks. he hasn’t seen an orange pill before. he’s only used to taeyong nagging about taking the blue and white ones.

”queitapin. you need to take it. i talked with the doctor earlier and he told me to start giving you that too”, he reaches down and hands yuta the medicines and the water bottle.

he swims back to the middle of the pool. 

yuta floats. it’s 11 pm and the world is going to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong is worried to death.

spain is hot even when it’s september. taeyong’s been staying inside the hotel with yuta for around four days. torrevieja is a small city, taeyong still wants to explore it. but he can’t. yuta’s sick. this time, sick enough to think that the world is going to end.

yuta’s staring out the window. taeyong looks at him with big eyes from where he’s sitting on the couch. what happened? what triggered him to become sick now? 

”yuta, are you okay?”, taeyong wonders. yuta was okay until they came here. maybe he can’t handle change. 

”mhmm”, he just hums. 

taeyong is worried, so worried that the worries become anxiety and it hurts in his stomach. why is yuta acting this way? why? why? why?

he knows that yuta has a bipolar disorder, a pretty severe one. but he doesn’t understand it. how come he acts completely apathetic and paranoid over the worlds end? the world isn’t going to end. it’ll not end anywhere near soon.

the worst thing about all of this is that taeyong’s in love. he is so in love that he could do anything for yuta. and seeing him like this destroys every particle of taeyong. 

he gets up and walks to yuta, pulls him into an embrace. yuta’s arms hang loosely around taeyong’s neck. it’s awkward and uncomfortable because yuta’s sitting down and taeyong’s crouching. but it’s been days since yuta touched him.

”i love you”, taeyong says out loud. yuta stands up and so does taeyong, they hug for a while. 

he’s getting more responsive. the doctor told taeyong that everything’s going to get better once he takes his new medicine. taeyong wants to believe the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically me projecting myself onto yuta and my loved ones onto taeyong. the things yuta experience have happened to me. and yeah this is based on reality kind of. ANYWAY! kudos keep an author alive so leave kudos pls. and follow me on ig @diortaeil


End file.
